Just Getting By
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: THIS IS AU! Elliot is a detective with SVU, not married and has no kids. He gets a case involving a dead 19yr old. He ends up having to go undercover with Cassidy. Olivia isn't married, but has a son. She's hiding a secret and she doesn't know who she can trust. She meets Elliot and tries to push him away. Will it work? Or will Elliot break down the walls she's built for herself?
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you all like this story! It will be very AU! Fair warning! I would like to thank my friends Ana B. and Ana P. For all their help with coming up with the story line! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own most the characters; the ones you know belong to Dick Wolf. Everyone else is mine! :)**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Olivia: 23**_ _**Michael: 3**_ _**Elliot: 25**_ _**Cassidy: 26**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Olivia was sitting on her couch with her laptop. She was looking for jobs, she is almost done her last online college course and then she will be able to graduate and get another job. She just finished putting Michael down for the night when she heard little feet running across the floor.

"Momma!" A little boy said running into the room.

"Hey little man, aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Olivia smiled moving her laptop and pulling her son into her arms. She kissed his head.

"I wake now, what you doin?" He asked looking at the computer screen.

"Mommy's looking for jobs" she smiled kissing his head again.

"You got a job" he said looking up at her confused.

"I do, but mommy needs a new job. I want to be able to put you to bed every night. I don't get to do that now" she gave him a weak smile.

"It's kay momma, I wove you" he smiled up at her.

"I love you too Michael" Olivia smiled before she started ticking him.

"Momma!" He squealed.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked as she continued to tickle him.

"You ticklin' me!" He laughed.

"Oh, I am? I'm sorry! I'll stop only if you go back to bed young man" She laughed as his wiggled out of her arms.

"I not sleepy!" He said with a yawn.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" She asked picking him up. His head rested on her shoulder.

"I sure momma" he murmured into her shoulder. She was about to walk to his room when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked walking the now sleeping Michael back into his room.

_Olivia? It's Rick, listen Amber didn't come in tonight and I need you._

"No, Rick I'm putting Mikey to bed now, I would like to stay with my son tonight."

_Please Olivia? I will let you have next weekend off_

"The whole weekend?"

_Yes_

"Promise?"

_Yes, please just come in_

"Fine, I have to find a sitter so don't expect me for another hour."

_Thank you so much Olivia, I owe you. _

"Hell yeah you do!"

_See you soon._

"Yeah" she grumbled before hanging up the phone. She tucked Michael in before kissing his head.

"I love you, I only do this for you baby boy. I'll see you in the morning" she turned of the light before shutting the door.

She walked out into the living room grabbing her duffle. She grabbed her cell and dialed her best friend's number.

_Hello?_

"Hey Alex, listen I just got called into work, can you please come and watch Mikey? I just put him to bed. I just need you to stay at the house."

_Yeah, I'll walk over now._

"You are a life saver"

_I know_

Olivia hung up the phone as Alex knocked on the door. It's a good thing she lives next door. Olivia smiled as she answered the door.

"Thank you so much!" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, anytime. Now get to work. Make some money!" Alex started laughing.

"Shut up Alex!" Olivia said as she walked out of her apartment closing the door.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

Olivia pulled into the parking lot of _Oasis. _She let out a breath before walking in. When she opened the door, loud music was playing. She huffed as she headed for the dressing rooms.

"Olivia! Thank god your here!" Rick said coming up behind her.

"Yeah, I'm still mad at you" she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I can't get a hold of Amber, just get dressed and do your thing," He smiled walking out of the dressing room.

Olivia got up and reached into her duffle to get out her outfit. She quickly changed into it before sitting back down to do her make up.

"I hate my job" Olivia breathed looking at herself in the mirror. She saw the reflection of two men and turned around.

"Who are you?" She asked eyeing the two men.

"Detective's Stabler and Cassidy from SVU." Detective Stabler pointing to himself and Detective Cassidy.

"I'm Olivia nice to meet you, Why are you here?" she said softly standing up to shake their hands. She watched as Detective Cassidy's eyes were all over her body. She internally gagged. Detective Stabler on the other hand kept his eyes to himself.

Stabler cleared his throat to get Cassidy's attention "Do you know Amber Jones?"

"I do, I'm covering for her tonight. She didn't come in, is she alright?" Olivia asked sitting back down in her chair.

"Can you come down to the station and talk to us?" Cassidy asked getting a weird look from Stabler.

"Sure, I'd run it by my boss first. He won't be happy." She breathed as she started packing up her things.

"Why don't you go tell him Cassidy" Stabler said. Cassidy reluctantly walked away.

"Thank you" Olivia breathed standing up.

"No Problem. Cassidy isn't much of a gentleman sorry. My first name is Elliot" he said.

"Elliot, hmm I like that, it's nice to meet you Elliot. You seem like a gentleman, looks can be deceiving though" She smirked. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.

"You are good to leave" Cassidy said walking back in the room.

"Thank, I'll meet you both there." She smiled before walking past the two of them.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"So, Olivia how long have you been working at _Oasis Strip Club?_" Cassidy asked.

"About two and a half years" she breathed looking down at her hands.

"How long have you known Amber?" Elliot asked.

"She started working at the club about six months ago. What happened to her?" Olivia asked her curiosity growing every second.

"She was raped and murdered." Cassidy breathed. Elliot gave him a glare. Cassidy and Elliot watched her face fall. A single tear fell down her face.

"She was so young" she murmured, more tears slipping down her face.

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt her?" Elliot asked.

"No, she wasn't dating anyone. The guys that come to the club will follow us out sometimes. Some get a little physical. I try to drive her home if we get off at the same time. I can't always, when I don't she walks home. She was only 19; I took her under my wing when she started working at the club. I can't believe she's gone." Olivia breathed wiping her eyes.

"You think it was someone from the club?" Cassidy asked leaning forward.

"It wouldn't surprise me. I can hold my own. She was young and naive. The guys would always try to take advantage of her."

"Any one in particular? Anyone who seems a little suspicious?" Cassidy asked glaring at her. She took a deep breath.

"No" She said rather quickly. "I mean, no one comes to mind." She finished.

Elliot could sense the tension. "Thank you Olivia for your help, I'll walk you out" Elliot said, Olivia watched Cassidy grumble.

"Thank you detective." Olivia got up and walked out with Elliot.

"Please find whoever did this to Amber, and let me kick his ass" She grumbled looking up at him.

"I will, and I don't know if I should do that. I wouldn't want you going to jail." He chuckled.

"You're probably right. Thank you detective." She smiled stepping into the Elevator.

"Take my card, if you need anything. Call" He smiled as she took it and the elevator door closed.

Elliot walked back to his desk. His captain Don Cragen walked up to him.

"Get packed Stabler, you and Cassidy are going undercover at _Oasis strip club_"

_**I hope you liked it and please R&R! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the plan Cap?" Cassidy asked as the stood outside of Oasis.

"You two will go in there and scope out the area. Watch for any men that look suspicious. Elliot, talk to the stripper again and ask her if any men seen suspicious. Cassidy talk to some of the other girls and ask them about the men that come into the club." Cragen said.

"Sounds good" Elliot said as he and Cassidy walked into Oasis. Music was blaring and women were dancing on poles.

"Why do you get to talk to Olivia?" Cassidy grumbled.

"Because you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself." Elliot spat.

"She's a stripper for a reason. Obviously she wants to be touched!"

"Shut the hell up Cassidy!" Elliot said walking away. One thing Elliot hated more than Cassidy was when men disrespected women. Elliot walked around until he saw Olivia. She was giving a man a lap dance. He went over and sat on a chair by the bar. Olivia was walking by him, he lightly grabbed her wrist and she stumbled falling into his lap.

"Elliot?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hey, sorry, I need your help." He breathed.

"With what?" She asked. She turned and straddled him.

"My case" he breathed, she started moving her hips. He looked at her with a confused face.

"Sorry, I have to make it look realistic or we could both have a problem" she breathed giving a weak smile.

"I understand. A little distracting" he breathed and she laughed.

"Okay, so there was a man in here, he's right over my left shoulder. He's a regular; name is Dustin Hopkin, married with no kids. He's never gotten physical, but he pays for private shows and pays extra if you let him choke you." She breathed as she rotated her hips running her hands down his chest.

"You think he could if done it?" He said trying to control his breathing.

"Could, I don't think he's crazy enough though." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anyone else we should look into?" He asked.

"Over my right shoulder. His name is Anthony King. Was married, wife caught him in bed with a prostitute. He's followed me and Amber out before. Tried to hit on us. He swung in me and he regretted it. Still comes, Rick has him under close surveillance. He hates me more than Amber, so it might not be him."

"So you don't think it was him"

"Possibly, worth looking into. How did Amber die?" Olivia asked turning around so her back was to him.

"Her neck was slit." He spoke softly against her neck. He felt Olivia shiver.

"Look at the man sitting at the bar, third seat down. His name is Zach Ross. Single never married. He's gotten physical before. We've had to throw him out. He took a liking to Amber. I always had a gut feeling about him. Something's off." She said. She felt his hands go to her hips.

"You think he's out best guess?"

"Yeah, I do. She blew him off and he didn't take it well."

"How do you know all this?" he asked. She let out a laugh.

"When you're a stripper" she spoke softly. "You check your bases."

"I see, has anything every happened to you?" she shifted slightly.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I need to go" she stood up and turned around as he spoke.

"Thanks for your help Olivia," she looks over her shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you later Elliot. Catch this guy. Please" she spoke softly.

"I will thank you. Call if you need anything" he breathed.

"I will, see you later" she waved as she walked away.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

Olivia was walking out if Oasis. She had her duffle over her shoulder. She walked over to her car. She pulled out her cell phone getting ready to call Alex. She felt someone push her into the door of her car. She yelped at the pain.

"Let go!" She yelled.

A hand covered her mouth. She felt the cold metal of his gun pressed into her neck. She hit her speed dial, lucky she thought it would be smart to keep a cop on speed dial.

_Stabler?_

"I said let go!" Olivia grumbled as she was shoved into the door again

"I warned you Olivia, you are mine" The man grumbled.

_Olivia? Are you aright?_

"Are you the one who killed Amber?" She questioned.

"I am, and you're next" he said. She felt a knife being held to her neck.

_I'm coming Olivia_

"Why did you do it? I'm the one you wanted! Why would you kill Amber?"

"You flirted with Detective Stabler, I told you not to flirt with any men" He murmured into her neck.

She could feel his erection growing on her thigh. She started to tremble. _Not again, no she couldn't let him do this to her again._

"NYPD! Let her go" Elliot shouted as he exited the club.

"Shit" he grumbled turning them around. Gun still pressed to her throat.

"Let her go" he yelled again.

"Put the gun down detective and I'll let her go."

"Listen, I'll let you go. Just give me her" he said calmly walking closer.

"I don't trust you detective" he spat. _This Detective Stabler was a piece of work. Why does he care about Olivia anyway? She's just a slip, like all the rest. _He thought to himself.

"Don't do it Elliot" Olivia said.

"Shut up" the man yelled pressing the gun harder to her neck.

"Let her go, I'm putting my weapon down" Elliot said calmly he slowly set his gun on the ground.

"Step away from it" The man grumbled.

"Elliot don't do it" Olivia said. She watched Elliot step away from his gun.

"Let her go, my gun is down and I can't reach it." He breathed.

He pushed Olivia towards Elliot then ran. Elliot quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at the unknown man tuning away.

"Why did you do it? I told you not too!" She spat pacing back and forth.

"You could have died. I couldn't risk that" he spoke softly trying to calm her down.

"Why couldn't you risk it?" She asked as she threw her bag into her car and slammed the door,

"Because you don't need to die, I wasn't going to risk your life you are very vital to this case. We need you Olivia" He said rubbing her shoulder. She pulled away.

"Don't-don't touch me" she spat pulling away from his touch.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He watched her tremble, she was shaking.

"Just go away. I can't- Please just leave" she whispered.

"Olivia? What's wrong" He asked.

She was things back to that night 4 years ago. She remembered him pushing her onto the bed. Grabbing by the hair.

Flash Back:

"_You look lovely Olivia, Love the hair" He pushed her onto the bed._

"_P-Please stop. I'm sorry. My shift was over." She said tears running down her cheeks._

"_You should have still given me what I wanted" He said hovering over her._

"_I-I'm Sorry" She sobbed._

"_Now I'm going to have to take it" He said as he grabbed her hair_

Present Day:

"Please! He-he's going to rape me again. Oh god no. Please. I'm sorry" She started breathing heavy then the tears started to fall.

"Olivia? Who raped you? What happened?" He asked trying to sooth her with out touching her. _She must be suffering from PTSD _He thought.

"Him, he- I can't- I just- I need- I need to get home. Now." She said reaching for her keys.

"You can't drive, you're too shaken up. I'll take you home." He took her keys. He put her in the passenger seat.

"Please don't let him hurt me Elliot" she murmured as she leaned her head against the window.

Elliot looked over at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She was shaking and it broke his heart.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Come on lets get you inside" Elliot said as he opened her apartment door.

"Liv is that you? Who are you?" Alex asked walking up to the pair.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, Olivia needed a ride home."

"What happened to her?"

"She was stopped outside the club and then she kind of freaked out when I touched her shoulder" He spoke as he was laying Olivia on the couch.

"Her PTSD" Alex whisperd hoping Elliot didn't hear.

"You Are?" He asked playing it off like he didn't hear.

"Alex, listen I need to get home. It was nice to meet you Elliot. Tell Olivia I'll be over in the morning." She walked out.

"Bye?" He said as she quickly left the apartment.

"Olivia? Wake up" He lightly touched her shoulder and she jumped up and screamed.

"Olivia? Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you" He breathed.

"He was there. He raped me. I couldn't do anything to stop him!" She started to cry.

"Olivia?" He asked softly.

"I was so stupid, Elliot he's gonna kill me" She breathed.

"No he won't. I'm right here" He lightly touched her hand.

"He will, you're the reason he would kill me, h-he'll take Michael" She started to shake.

"Shh it okay Olivia" Elliot pulled her into his arms. She started to breath heavy before she finally calmed down and relaxed into his arms. She fell asleep a little while after.

Elliot sat there with Olivia in his arms; he had a million questions running through his head. _Why would she die because of me? Who is Michael? Why would our killer be after Olivia?_

_**I decided I'm going to have fun with this story. The idea came to me and I really hope you all like it! It's a little different for me to be writing it like this. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad; your reviews make me a better writer. If you have any request PM me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up, she could barley remember the night before. She felt warm and safe. She slowly opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was snuggled into Elliot's chest. She started breathing heavy.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" she mumbled as she slowly go up off her couch. She looked at Elliot's sleeping form.

"No, I can't. I can't do this. I can't let him in. He will just hurt me. Jesus, how could I let this happen? He's going to kill me if he finds out." she scolded herself. She heard little feet on the floor.

"Momma!" Michael yelled as he came running into the room.

"Be quiet Michael, Mr. Elliot is sleeping." She whispered picking him up in her arms.

"Who is Elwiot?" He asked looking up at her. She smiled down at him.

"He's a friend of Mommy's" she breathed.

Michael looked around before he stated "I hungry!"

"Okay baby, let's get you some food." She walked into the kitchen and put him in his seat.

"What would you like?" She asked going to the fridge.

"Eggys!"

"Okay baby" she grabbed the eggs out of the fridge.

"Ank you momma!" He smiled.

"You're welcome, I love you baby" she walked over and kissed his head.

"Wove you too" he smiled clapping his hands.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

Alex had just walked into Olivia's apartment. She saw that Elliot was still asleep on her best friends couch. She walked into the kitchen to see Michael eating eggs and Olivia cleaning the dishes.

"So that HOT detective is still here?" Alex smiled as she watched Olivia stiffen up.

"He fell asleep, I wasn't going to kick him out" she mumbled.

"Mhm. I bet you slept with him on the couch."

"Shut up Alex" she said still not turning around. Trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Look Liv, I think you should give him a chance. I think he cares about you"

"No he doesn't. He's like every other man on this planet. He just wants sex. No love, just sex. I'm not exposing Mikey to that" she said finally turning around.

"Olivia I don't think your giving him enough credit. He's a SVU cop; I doubt he just wants women for sex."

"You never know Alex. You know what happened the last time I took a chance. I'm not doing that again. I'm not risking it. Especially considering I have Mikey to worry about." She breathed leaning against the sink.

"Olivia"

"No, don't Olivia me. This is not up for discussion. He's a cop I'm a stripper. It doesn't work like that" Olivia huffed.

"You hate your job! You only do it for Mikey"

"I know that! It still wouldn't work"

"I done momma" Mikey said.

"Alright baby, let's get you cleaned up" she said grabbing Mikey out of his chair and putting him on the ground.

"I'll give him a bath Olivia"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah, talk to Elliot while we're gone."

"Alex" Olivia warned.

"Just do it!" She said taking Michael's hand leading him to the bathroom.

Olivia walked out into the living room and took a breath. She sat down on the table across from where Elliot was sleeping.

"Elliot" she breathed. He didn't move.

"Elliot, wake up" she said again shaking his shoulder.

"A few more minutes' mom" he murmured turning on his side. She laughed.

"ELLIOT!" She yelled. He jumped up and looked at her.

"Olivia! You scared the crap out of me" he said.

"You are a very deep sleeper." She giggled.

"So I've been told." he said scratching his head. "How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so just feeding M- just feeding Alex. She stopped by." She said catching herself. She didn't want Elliot knowing about Michael.

"Are you okay? You know from last night?" He asked suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Are you sure? Cause I me-" she cut him off. "I said I was fine. Don't you have work?" She said harsher than she intended.

"Yeah, I should probably go. Thanks again for your help last night." He murmured. Putting his coat on.

"No problem. See you around detective." She said walking him to the door.

"I think you should report the assault. I think he might come after you again. When do you work again?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I work tonight. I'm a big girl detective. I can take care of myself." She said opening the door.

"Be safe" he murmured.

"Thank you, for last night" she breathed.

"No problem, see you." He said walking out if her apartment.

"Yeah, bye" she closed the door after him. She leaned up against it and slowly slid to the floor. Running her hand through her hair.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"That Olivia is super hot!" Cassidy said as the two sat at their desk.

"Shut up Cassidy. You have no chance." Elliot spat.

"What?"

"Shut up" he breathed.

"Cassidy, Stabler. You are going undercover again. Get ready you need to be at Oasis in an hour."

"Why do we need to go again?"

"A woman was assaulted last night outside the club. She said the man claimed to be the person who killed Amber. She works again tonight. I want you there to scope out the area and keep an eye on her. Her name is Olivia Benson, She was that stripper right?" Cragen breathed.

"Yeah, that's her" Elliot breathed.

"Okay Cap, I call watching Olivia" Cassidy shouted.

"Of course you do, poor Olivia" Elliot mumbled.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Olivia you have a request for a private dance." Rick said walking into the dressing room.

"Who is it?" She asked clipping her hair.

"A Brian Cassidy" he said looking on a piece of paper. Olivia froze instantly.

"No" she breathed looking around for her lip stick.

"What do you mean no?" he asked shocked.

"I mean no, as in no I will not give him a private dance."

"Why?"

"He's a creep, I'm not being alone in a room with him" she spat.

"Fine" he started to walk away.

"Don't tell him I said that. Tell him that I'm not feeling well, or I'm with a client at the moment."

"Sure" he murmured before walking away.

"Detective" he said as he walked out. Olivia looked up to see Elliot through her mirror. A sigh of relief left her lungs.

"Are you alright?" He asked seeing the relief on her face.

"Will you stop asking me that?" She huffed as she turned around.

"Why are you so cold all of the sudden? I'm not going to hurt you" he breathed stepping closer.

"I- I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." She breathed leaning her head on her hands.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, I can't let you in." She breathed.

"Why?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"I built walls up for a reason, I can't let you break them down" she said her voice muffled by her hands.

"Olivia"

"No, please just leave." She breathed tears pooling in her eyes.

"Stabler? What the hell!" Cassidy said as he walked into the room. Elliot looked over and saw Olivia stiffen. Something wasn't right and he could feel it.

"What's wrong Cassidy?" He asked calmly.

"You here, we decided I would watch Olivia. Make sure she is safe"

"I know I'm sorry. Rick wanted me to come back here to make sure she was okay, she had been acting strange"

"Fine" he breathed.

"I'll be right out Brian. You can stay with her then."

"Okay" he turned around and walked away.

"What's wrong with Brian?" She gave him a glare. "Other than the obvious."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"There's Olivia" she smiled a little wider.

"Can we talk about something fun?" She asked.

"How about Michael, tell me about Michael" he breathed.

"How do you know about Michael?" she asked a little defensive.

"He's a very loud kid."

"That he is" she smiled.

"Why did you want to hide him?"

"I don't know I'm just not use to people knowing about him. No one here knows, but my boss and Amber" she breathed.

"He's a cute kid. Looks just like his mom" he smiled.

"Good, I prefer it that way. I hope his still looks like me when he grows up." She mumbled.

"I should probably leave. I'll send Cassidy in." He said starting to walk away.

"Please don't. Please stay." She breathed.

"Cassidy won't be happy" he stated.

"I don't care, please." She took a deep breath "I'll tell you why I don't like it trust him."

"Olivia you don't have too" he said sitting back down.

"I should tell someone" she said her voice shaky.

"Listen, I will stay, but I don't want you to tell me until you are ready, okay?" He asked as he whipped the tear off her cheek.

"Okay" she breathed leaning slightly into his hand.

_Maybe not all SVU cops are complete animals _She thought as she looked into Elliot's eyes.

_**What do you think? **_**_I hope you all liked it and please review! I know you guys want me to update all the time. And I would love too. It's just that I have a broken laptop and I have 2 other stories going. I do update a story everyday just I will only be able to update this story every 3 days as of now! Love you guys! Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Elliot?" Olivia spoke softly.

"Yes?" He asked slowly taking his hand off her cheek.

"I want to tell you, I do. I just can't bring myself to tell you just yet."

"That's okay, Tell me when you are ready." He breathed.

"Thank you" Olivia whispered.

"You done yet Stabler?" Cassidy asked walking back into the room.

"I think I'm going to stay with her" he stated.

"We agreed that I was staying with her" he said getting angry.

"No, you said you would. I didn't agree to anything. I'll stay with her Cassidy. You can scope out the club." Elliot said inching closer to Olivia.

"You want to get laid Stabler, is that it?" Cassidy seethed.

"Yes Cassidy, that's exactly it." Elliot said sarcastically.

"I knew it!"

"Are you serious? That's not why idiot! I'm staying with her because Cragen called and said he wants me to stay with her."

"Yeah sure." Cassidy said rolling his eyes.

"Get over it! Go scope out the club" Elliot yelled.

"Fuck you Stabler" Cassidy said as he walked out.

"T-thank you" Olivia breathed. Elliot leaned over and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing her palm.

"Y-yeah" she breathed.

"You're shaking" he stated.

"I'll b-be alright" she said not making eye contact.

"Olivia" he breathed.

"Hmm?" She asked looking up at him.

"Come here" he whispered opening his arms to her. She hesitated before she moved into his embrace.

Elliot felt her body tremble. His shirt started to dampen. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry" she murmured looking up.

"It's okay" he said rubbing her back.

"It's not, I-I'm sorry, I'll uh be right back" she spoke softly before getting up and going into the bathroom. He tried to stop her but she just walked out.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Where did she go Stabler" Cassidy spat walking into the room.

"Not going to tell you"

"What is wrong with you?" He slurred.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Does it matter?" he spat.

"YES! We are on the job. You cant be drinking" Elliot spat.

"Whatever, stay away from Olivia, she's mine." He slurred before stumbling out of the room.

Elliot sat there wondering what he meant by _she's mine. _Little did he know that he would find out sooner than he thought.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Thanks for the ride home Elliot" Olivia breathed as she walked into her apartment.

"Listen Olivia, I'm sorry if I upset you Earlier today" He breathed.

"You didn't, I'm sorry. I just- I'm not use to people caring." She said leaning against the door frame.

"I can tell" He breathed.

"Why don't you come in and have some coffee" She said softly.

"Are you sure" He asked

"Yeah" She said walking into her kitchen. He followed and sat by the counter.

She poured them coffee and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I've been so cold." She took a cup of coffee.

"It's okay I understand."

"Do you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, You have your walls up and they are there for a reason."

"Yeah, they are. I will tell you eventually." She breathed.

"Okay take your time. I'll be here" he whispered.

"Thank you" She breathed. She looked at him then spoke softly. "How can I trust you? The last time I trusted someone... let's just say it didn't end well"

He looked at her for a second. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"You will just have to take my word for it. I know its hard for you, but you can trust me Olivia. I will never try to hurt you. I want to help you" He breathed. He watched the tears pool in her eyes. She led him over to the couch and they sat down.

"Okay" She took in a breath. "I-I was r-raped" She let the tears fall.

"That's how I have Mikey, he's my rapist son." She let out a sob.

"Come here" he whispered. She moved into his lap and for the second time that day she let him hold her. She doesn't know why, but she honesty felt safe in his arms.

"Mikey is your son, Yours alone" HE murmured. She cried into his chest and he just sat there and held her. Every so often kissing her head.

"Please don't run away this time" He murmured.

"I won't" She said looking up at him.

"Good" He breathed.

"Do you know your rapist?" He asked quietly.

He felt he nod her head. he rubbed his hand down her back.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Not yet" She breathed.

"Okay, Where is Michael?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"He's staying with Alex tonight. He usually does once a week" She said then snuggled into his chest.

"Oh, that's nice of Alex"

"Yeah, it is" She smiled.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until Olivia spoke.

"So what is there to know about you Detective?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well, I have no kids. Never married. Hmm I do have a crazy ex girlfriend who ruins any and all of my relationships with women." He felt her laugh.

"I'm being so serious, if she found out that you were sitting in my lap she would go crazy. I'm surprised she hasn't come into the club." She let out a loud laugh. this caused Elliot to smile.

"What does she look like?" She said in between laughs.

"I think I have a picture" she said reaching for his phone.

"You keep a picture of her?" She asked.

"Well, if I take a girl out, I show the waitress and tell them not to let her in" He said with a smiled. He continued to look through his phone.

"Here" He said turning his phone around so she can see.

"So, a blonde. A busty blonde. Hmm interesting taste Detective" She smiled.

"Well I date other women than blondes"

"Uh huh" she said laughing.

"I do!" He defended.

"Okay, whatever. So she's really that crazy?"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be surprised if she comes into the club tomorrow"

"Well, I'll have to keep look out then" She smiled.

"I would, I have no doubt you could kick her ass though"

"Oh maybe I'll throw myself at you to piss her off" She laughed.

"You do that" He smiled back.

"Oh I will" She gave a evil grin.

"You would have no idea what your getting yourself into" He smirked.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah Sure" He smiled.

"Okay sounds good." She said getting up. "And thanks for all this" She said gesturing to them hugging.

"No problem" He smiled.

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter! please review! Love you guys!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"So is she here?" Olivia asked as she was pretending to give Elliot a lap dance.

"I don't see her" He managed, it was really hard to concentrate when Olivia's pelvis was grinding into his.

"Hmm" She said looking around a wicked smile played on her lips and she looked back and him and leaned in really close. "I see her" She breathed into his ear.

"Where?" He breathed.

"At the bar, starring us down." She whispered and her hands went down his chest. Olivia was getting to him and she knew it. Two can play at this game he thought. He grabbed her hips and a small gasp slipped out of her mouth. He ran his hands up and down her back stopping right before her butt.

"Come on" she breathed trying to regain control of the arousal that was growing every second.

"Where?" He asked as she took his hand.

"To piss off Busty" She smirked ordering two drinks.

"Is that the name you're calling her?" He asked amused.

"It is" She smiled handing him the drink.

"Oh I'm off so I can drink this"

"Thanks for coming" She breathed.

"And miss a chance to piss off 'busty'?" He said causing her to laugh.

"I'm serious, you are here on your day off to protect me because I asked you too" She smiled.

"This case isn't going anywhere so I should still be near the club, but more importantly you where brave enough to finally ask for help because you're scared. I would never say no to that. It is nice when Cassidy isn't up your ass every time we are here" He smiled.

"Yeah it is nice" She smiled back. "Elliot" She asked.

"Yeah?" He spoke looking into her eyes. She took a breath and decided against it.

"Never mind" She breathed.

"Tell me"

"Its stupid" She said looking down. He gently took his fingers and put them under her chin, lifting it up to look in her eyes.

"Please" He spoke softly.

"I-I was just going to ask if you wanted to meet M-Mikey" She breathed. He wiped the tear off her cheek.

"That's not stupid Olivia, I'd love to meet Mikey" He smiled.

"Really?" Olivia asked hoping he wasn't lying.

"Of course" He smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"For what?"

"For being you, I mean you are so nice and caring. It makes me nervous, but a small part of me doesn't care."

"I won't hurt you Olivia, not on purpose anyway." She smiled at him. "After this case is over I wont be able to see you as much, but I hope you stay in touch."

"I will, as long as you don't give me a reason not too" Her smiled faded when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Busty approaching.

"Put your drink down" she said as she put hers down.

"What?"

"Just do it" He looked at her confused before pulling his drink down. She grabbed his arms and walked backwards till her back hit the wall.

"Come closer" He leaned in close to her. Busty is still moving closer.

"It's not working" She huffed.

"What's not working?" He asked getting confused again.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" She breathed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wha-" He started. Before he could finished he felt Olivia's lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He was going to enjoy it if it was a one time thing.

Olivia felt him respond to the kiss and her eyes fluttered shut, she couldn't remember when she had a kiss this sweet and calming. She almost forgot the reason she did it. She turned them around so his back was against the wall. She felt him tighten his hold on her. She felt him suck her bottom lip into his mouth, she would have let a moan slip if they weren't interrupted.

"Excuse me" Busty spat. Olivia didn't want to let go, but she really wanted to kick her ass.

"What?" Olivia asked turning around in Elliot's arms. He pulled her against his back.

"That's my boyfriend" she spat moving closer.

"Oh? Well, he's mine now" Olivia smirked.

"Kathy we're not together" Elliot said.

"How could you say that?"

"Cause he's with me and I made him forget all about you" Olivia smiled up at Elliot.

"I cant believe your dating this Slut! She's a stripper Elliot!" Kathy exclaimed. Olivia felt Elliot tighten his hold.

"Please" Olivia asked, Elliot knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Not yet" He breathed.

"What?" Kathy spat.

"Then I think we should leave" She warned looking up at Elliot.

"I'm talking to you" Kathy said yanking Olivia's hair. Thats all it took Olivia was out of Elliot's arms in seconds.

"Just one" She said.

"Okay" he breathed rather amused.

"Hey Busty" Olivia said and to her surprise Kathy turned around. "Don't touch me" Olivia spat before nailing her in the face causing her to hit the ground, hard.

"That's my girl" Elliot smiled causing Olivia to blush. She then remembered the kiss and she got really worried. The last thing she need was to loose the only man she's slowly been letting in due to one amazing kiss. She need to leave and clear her head. She gave a smile before walking away.

"Olivia" He said trying to get her to come back. She didn't stop she went into the dressing room and he didn't see her come back out.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

It had been 3 days since Olivia walked out of the club. It was the weekend Rick promised she would have off. Their case had gone no where. She could help she was just scared for her life. She needed to tell Elliot, she was to scared to call. She just walked out, and they haven't talked since.

"Momma" Mikey said looking at her.

"Yes, my handsome Man?"

"'ill I ever see Elwiot 'gan?" He asked.

"Maybe" This is what she was afraid of, bringing a man into her life would only cause her and Mikey heartache.

"I wanna pay!" He smiled climbing off her lap. Someone knocked on the door.

"Okay, let mommy get the door." She kissed his head before walking to the door and opening it to reveal Elliot.

"Hi" He breathed.

"Hi" She smiled.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course sorry" She moved out if the way.

"Listen about the k-"

"We can talk about that after Mikey goes down for his nap."

"Okay" He smiled looking over at the boy playing. Olivia watched Elliot walk over to Mikey.

"Hi There Michael" Elliot smiled. Mikey looked up at him with a smile.

"You Elwiot!" He smiled, causing Elliot to let out a laugh.

"I am" Elliot smiled.

"You Pay?" He asked handing Elliot a truck.

"I will play"

Olivia looked over at Elliot and Mikey playing and she almost started crying, Mikey was never so willing to let someone play with him and he went right ahead and gave Elliot a truck. She watched Elliot and Mikey play for a few more minutes before Elliot looked over at her and smiled.

_Oh yeah, he was defiantly chipping down my walls _She thought as she watched him go back and play with her son.

**_So who is Olivia and Ambers Rapist? Why hasn't she told Elliot? Will Elliot break down her walls? Will they ever talk about the kiss? All in the next chapter, Please leave a review and I hope you liked it!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia was looking over at Elliot and Mikey smiling, she has never seen her son so happy. Mikey was so wiling to let Elliot play with him.

"Momma come pay!" Michael said.

"Mommy is coming" She smiled as she walked over. She sat down next to Elliot.

"Momma twuck" Michael stated handing Olivia a truck. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you baby" She smiled. She looked over at Elliot who was smiling at her. She blushed and looked back at Mikey. They all sat there and played together for a half an hour before Mikey go bored.

"Momma I hungry" He stated.

"What do you want baby?" She asked getting up.

"Asketi"

"Spaghetti it is" She smiled kissing him on the head.

"I'll help you" Elliot said. He quickly picked Mikey up and sat him in his high chair.

"Ank you Elwiot" Mikey said.

"You're Welcome Michael" He smiled.

"Elliot can you please get the sauce out of the fridge" Olivia asked.

"Sure" He grabbed the sauce and handed it to her.

"Thanks" She smiled wide.

* * *

After they made dinner they decided to watch a movie. Olivia was snuggled into Elliot's arms and she was holding Mikey. Elliot kissed her head lightly and she smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you stopped by" She smiled.

"Me too, Mikey's a great kid" He smiled back.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." She murmured into his chest.

"You're a great mother Olivia" He breathed.

She smiled to herself and kissed Mikey's head. She looked up at Elliot and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She got up and took Mikey into his room to put him down for his nap. She took him into his room and lied him on his bed. She tucked him in and smiled.

"Mommy loves you, so much" She whispered kissing his head.

* * *

"He's was out like a light" Olivia smiled as she walked back into the room.

"Elliot?" She asked as she looked for him in the living room. _Way to go Olivia. You did it again. _She thought as she sat on the couch.

"Sorry Olivia, I was finishing the dishes" He said as he was drying his hands.

"You did my dishes? You didn't have too" She said looking up at him. He smiled as he sat down next to her.

"You were putting Mikey down, I wanted to help"

"Thats sweet Elliot" She smiled at him.

"I think we should talk about the kiss Olivia" He spoke softly.

"Yeah" She breathed.

"Well, you did it to piss off Kathy right?" He asked. This was way more awkward then he was hoping it would be.

"At first" She confessed.

"And then?" He asked inching closer ever so slightly.

"I let myself enjoy it. I mean it was- just so calming and sweet. I haven't been with a man in four years." She breathed tears pooling in her eyes. He could easily just walk out and not look back.

"Olivia" He breathed. She looked up into his eyes. He cupped her cheek and leaned down. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt his lips on hers. It was short and sweet. He slowly pulled away and looked to see Olivia's eyes still shut, but she was smiling.

"Kiss me again" She whispered. He smiled before he captured her lips in a slow, meaningful, passionate kiss. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly pulled away looking into his eyes. He had a huge grin on his face.

"How was that?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Amazing" She breathed.

"I agree" He murmured. She snuggled into his arms and he kissed her head.

"I won't leave Olivia" He breathed hoping she knew he meant it.

"I know" She murmured.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes" She said looking up at him.

"What happened those four years ago" He asked.

"You really wan to know?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Only if you are ready to tell me."

"I am" She took a shaking breath and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Okay" He breathed kissing her head.

"I was working at a different club, My shift was over and I was just about to leave" She breathed then continued. "A man came up to me and wanted a private dance, I told him that my shift was over and that he should ask someone else. He got really angry with me and so I said I was sorry and walked out." He watched her eyes brim with tears. "The next night when my shift was over I was about to walk to my apartment when a man stopped me, I couldn't see his face, but he showed me his badge. He said he needed to ask me a few questions. So of course I agreed, he said that he would drive me home so I got into the car with him. I mean it was a police car so I figured I could trust him" Tears started to slip down her face "Soon I realized we weren't going towards my apartment. I asked him why and he said that he must of taken a wrong turn. I looked over at him and he covered my mouth with something." She took a shaky breath "The next thing I knew I woke up on a bed and he was hovering over me." She let a sob escape her lips and Elliot pulled her close.

"You don't need to tell me anymore I get the idea" He breathed as tears where pooling in his own eyes.

"I always knew my rapist was a police officer" She murmured into his chest.

"Thats why you didn't want to trust me" He spoke softly.

"Yeah" She breathed.

"You said you knew your rapist" He said.

"I do now, I didn't until just recently" She spoke softly.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Promise not to freak out" She breathed.

"Olivia please tell me" He murmured kissing her head.

"I didn't know until I heard his voice, but I'm 100% sure that its" She took a deep breath " your partner Brian Cassidy" She breathed as more tears fell down her face.

* * *

**_Well? I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think! I hope you guys liked this chapter I know its rather short, but I wanted Olivia to finally tell Elliot! Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"What!" Elliot exclaimed as her stood up really quick and started pacing back and forth. He was clenching his fist. He needed to punch something. He continued to pace and his face reddened as he thought about Cassidy even touching Olivia. Olivia. He took a breath and looked over at her and she was hugging her knees sobbing.

"Liv" He breathed walked back over to the couch and sitting down. He pulled her into his arms.

"D-Don't t-touch m-me" She murmured trying to get out of his grasp.

"Liv" He tried.

"I know y-you don't believe m-me" She breathed looking away from him. Trying once again to get out of his grasp.

"I do, Liv. I do. Please" He breathed pulling her closer. She finally relaxed into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. He murmured soothing things in his ear.

"I'm sorry Elliot" She breathed snuggling into his arms.

" For what? What could you possibly be sorry for?" He asked kissing her head.

"I don't know." She breathed.

"I'm going to kill Cassidy" Elliot seethed. He was going to kill his for what he did to Olivia. She didn't deserve this. No one did.

"El, please don't tell him you know" She pleaded. He looked into her watery brown eyes. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I wont say anything. I swear. I might hit him though" He said dead serious. She gave a small smile.

"Thank you" She breathed. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Wait, so he raped and killed Amber too?" Elliot asked as he connected the dots.

"Yeah" She breathed.

"Liv, I have to tell my Captain" He breathed. He wanted to wait until she was ready, but It was hard.

"Can you please wait till I'm ready? I want to help, its going to be hard to face him. Give me till the end of the week, thats two days" She breathed. He nodded his head and she snuggled into his arms.

"Thank you" She murmured before she fell asleep on his chest. He kissed her head and sat there in thought. _Cassidy is going to get it. He better watch his back. _Elliot thought as he held Olivia close. Then it hit him, _Mikey is Cassidy's son._

* * *

Elliot walked into work the next morning, he looked over and Cassidy wasn't there. Lucky Cassidy. Elliot walked right into his Captains office.

"Cap" Elliot said as he walked into the room.

"What do you need Elliot?" He asked looking up.

"I want a new partner" He stated.

"Whats wrong with Cassidy?" He asked now listening to Elliot.

"If I see him I will punch him. This is for his won good" Elliot said his fist clenching.

"Did something happen at the club?" Cragen asked getting concerned.

"You will find out on friday" He breathed.

"Well, work with Fin today" Cragen breathed.

"Thank you" Elliot breathed as he walked back to his desk.

* * *

Elliot has been biting his tongue all day, Cassidy has been sitting across from him with this smug look on his face. He wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. Olivia was going to be here soon for lunch and he didn't want him any where near her. He took a deep breath before he looked over at him.

"Cassidy where is Amber's autopsy report?" Elliot asked. Cassidy looked up at him.

"I never took a copy from Melinda" He said.

"Can you go and get it?" Elliot asked trying to sound as polite as possible. Cassidy grumbled before he got up.

"Yeah" He said walking away.

Elliot sat in his seat, hoping Olivia would get here before Cassidy got back. He decided to start working to calm himself.

Olivia saw Elliot working at his desk and smiled. She walked in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened and then relaxed when he realized who it was. He stood up and smiled at her, she smiled back as he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey" She smiled, she felt safe with Elliot. She felt comfortable with him, enough so that she said this morning that she would try a relationship with him.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Morning" He mumbled kissing her head. She slowly started to shift and looked up into his eyes._

_"Hey" She breathed. He ran his thumb down her jawline and she blushed. He leaned down and kissed her lightly._

_"Can I ask you a question?" He asked quietly._

_"Mhmm" She murmured. He looked up into her eyes and took a breath._

_"Will you go to lunch with me today?" He asked._

_"Like a date?" She asked blushing a bit._

_"Yeah, like a date" He smiled._

_"Yeah" She breathed smiling back before she brushed her lips over his._

* * *

Present day:

"Hey" He smiled back. She leaned forward about to kiss him when a familiar voice rang through her ears to cause her to freeze.

"I got it Elliot" Cassidy said as he rounded the corner.

"El" Olivia murmured, He tightened his grip on her.

Cassidy looked at the two and jealousy ragged in him. His fist tightened and he walked closer to the two.

"What did I tell you Olivia" Cassidy seethed.

"Leave her alone" Elliot said moving Olivia behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight.

"Are you screwing her Elliot?"

"No. I'm not" Elliot seethed.

"I think you are, Olivia likes cops. Don't you Livia" Cassidy smirked.

"Shut up Cassidy" Elliot said growing angry.

Just then Cragen came out of his office and watched both of his detectives. He knew if Cassidy wasn't careful Elliot would beat the shit out of him. He watched Olivia behind Elliot, and she looked scared. It got him thinking and he listened intently to the conversation.

"Why do you care Stabler she's a stripper!" Cassidy said laughing.

"She's more than that Cassidy now move so we can leave" Elliot said. He didn't want to punch Cassidy in front of everyone, but he was getting there. Cassidy was acting like Olivia was trash.

"We?"

"Seriously Cassidy move"  
"Olivia is mine" He said.

"No she isn't"  
"She's been mine for 4 years" Cassidy laughed as he saw the look on Olivia's face. Thats all it took Elliot was out of Olivia's arms in seconds. He walked up to Cassidy and punched him square in the face. Cassidy stumbled back, he wiped the blood from his mouth. Looking at Elliot he was fuming.

Olivia walked over and took Elliot hand. She looked over at Cassidy and took a breath.

"You d-don't own m-me" She breathed as Elliot wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head and she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm proud of you for saying that" He murmured so only she could hear.

"Cassidy, why don't you take a day off and Elliot why don't you take two" Cragen spoke.

"What why?" Elliot asked.

"Stay with Olivia" Cragen said, and he knew that Captain knew.

"Okay" He breathed.

Olivia was still watching Cassidy, she decided to do something to prove to herself and too Cassidy that she wasn't his, that she was her own person. That she was no longer afraid of him. Elliot gave her the strength to finally put him behind bars and to feel safe again. She looked up into Elliot's eyes and smiled before she cupped his face and kissed him softly.

* * *

**_What do you think? Did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review! Sorry I'm late with posting! Happy New Year! First post of 2014!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Olivia was still watching Cassidy, she decided to do something to prove to herself and too Cassidy that she wasn't his, that she was her own person. That she was no longer afraid of him. Elliot gave her the strength to finally put him behind bars and to feel safe again. She looked up into Elliot's eyes and smiled before she cupped his face and kissed him softly._

* * *

"Liv?" Elliot asked as she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I want to tell them, I'm done hiding and being scared" She declared.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive" She smiled kissing him one more time.

"I'm so proud of you" He smiled kissing her head.

"Captain can you come here a second" Elliot spoke. As Cragen walked over he knew what Olivia was finally going to admit. He looked around and all of his detectives where watching the scene unfold. He walked over and smiled at Olivia.

"Yes Ms. Benson?" Cragen asked knowing it was Olivia who wanted to talk to him.

"I-I would like to r-report a r-rape" She managed squeezing Elliot's hand.

"Do you know your attacker?" He asked, hoping Olivia would say it. Cassidy looked like a dear caught in headlights. Elliot had wrapped his arms around Olivia he kissed her head.

"Y-Yes, I do" She breathed. She knew she could do this, she had to finally get her life back. To go back to being Badass Benson. With Elliot by her side she knew she would be able to do. She felt him kiss her head again and she took a deep breath.

"Who is it?" He asked. Cragen knew he should probably take her to an interrogation took, but he could risk Cassidy fleeing and all his detectives deserved to know who they where working with.

"B-Brain C-Cassidy" She said looking over at him. He went to run, but Fin was standing right there.

"You aren't going anywhere" Fin growled. Cragen looked at Fin and Cassidy then back to Olivia and Elliot.

"Elliot, take Olivia home and we will take her statement. Fin can you take Cassidy to an interrogation room" Cragen stated.

"Okay cap, Come on Liv" He breathed.

"Okay, thank you" Olivia gave a small smile before she watched Fin drag Cassidy away. She took Elliot's hand and they walked out. She squeezed his hand and he smiled down at her.

"You have no idea how proud of you I am right now." He smiled as he pulled her close in the elevator.

"Proud enough to still take me to lunch?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"Of course" He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot where lying on the couch. Olivia was sitting on Elliot's lap snuggled into his chest. She loved to just lay here in his arms. He made here feel so safe, she's never felt this save in her life. There was just something about Elliot Stabler. She smiled to herself when she heard a faint snore. She looked up and Elliot was asleep.

Olivia decided she should call Alex about Mikey and then make some coffee. She went to move out of his arms, but his hold tightened. She smiled, he was even protective in his sleep. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled down at her, she giggled.

"You wouldn't let me move" She smiled.

"Sorry" He breathed loosing his grip.

"I didn't mind, It makes me feel safe" She kissed him again before getting up. He smiled as he watched her walk into the kitchen. He cared a lot for Olivia, and he was glad that she was finally letting him in. He was so happy that she decided to come forward about her rape, it made him like her even more. She was so strong and beautiful, she had an amazing little boy. Elliot loved spending time with both of them. He smiled again as he watched Olivia walk back out with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go" She handed him the cup before she sipped her own.

"Thanks, So Liv, are you okay?" He asked looking over at her.

"Actually, I am. I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you. You have changed me El, I feel as though I can finally go back to the way I was before the attack." She took his hand "You are so good to Mikey and I. I know I still have some healing to do, but I know with your help I can do it" She breathed looking at him.

"Olivia, you are so strong. I know you can do this." He kissed the palm of her hand "I will do everything in my power to help you heal. I love Mikey he is such a sweet kid, and he looks just like his mommy. You can do this Liv, I believe in you" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Elliot was something else, he cared about her and her son. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was falling for him, and she tried to stop it, but now she doesn't even care.

She leaned up and captured Elliot's lips in a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She was in heaven right now, She let a moan slip past her lips. She and Elliot stayed like that for what seemed like hours. She pulled away panting and smiled up at Elliot. He was also trying to regain his breath. He kissed her lightly and spoke softly.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" He breathed.

"Whats that?" She asked as she ran her thumb over his cheek.

"When did you get this, and for what?" Elliot smiled as he ran his thumb under her shirt and over her tattoo. She sucked in a breath as he traced it. Her tattoo was on her hip, the word _Fearless _was written in cursive.

"I got it when I was eighteen, I got it to always remind myself to stay strong." She breathed smiling a bit.

"Its beautiful, I noticed it when you gave me my first lap dace" He chuckled when she blushed.

"You where suppose to be looking in my eyes" She playfully stopped him.

"I was, most of the time" He smiled.

She gasped and punched him again before she snuggled into his arms. He pulled her close and kissed her head. She let out a content sigh, _Yes, Elliot Stabler was a keeper._

* * *

**_I hope you all liked this chapter! sorry for not updating yesterday! please leave a review! thanks so much! ON the train AGAIN!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot and Fin were about to walk into the interrogation room, they where about to interrogate Cassidy.

"You sure you can do this?" Fin asked as they watched Cassidy through the window. Elliot took a breath and looked at Cassidy sitting there looking confident.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" He breathed.

"Don't kill him Elliot" Cragen said as he walked over to the pair. He walked over at glanced at Cassidy before speaking again. "Just try to get answers, its obvious he's not going to confess." Cragen said looking to Fin.

"So Olivia is gone right? She came in to give her statement earlier" Elliot said.

"Yeah, She left about an hour ago with her son" Cragen said.

"Good" Elliot murmured.

"Okay, let's go" Fin said. They both walked into the room and sat down across from Cassidy. He had a smile on his face that Elliot would have gladly wiped off. They sat down and put a water in front of Cassidy.

"So Brian, did you know Olivia Benson before you went undercover at Oasis?" Elliot asked as he looked down at the file. He couldn't look at his face without wanting to kill him. So it was best for everyone if he kept his head down.

"No" He said looking at Elliot waiting for him to look up.

"So when was the first time you met Olivia?" Fin asked.

"When Stabler and I went into the changing room to talk to Amber's coworkers." Cassidy said smoothly.

"Is that right?" Elliot asked finally looking up. He watched Cassidy smirk and he gritted his teeth.

"Thats right" Cassidy smirked.

"You're going to jail Cassidy" Elliot said through clenched teeth.

"You can't prove I even touched her" He smirked.

"So you did touch her?" Fin piped up.

"NO! I-I was just saying, if I touched her you couldn't prove it" He said quickly reaching for the water and taking a sip.

Elliot pulled out a picture of Mikey and slid it across the table. "Do you know who this is?" He asked.

"No" He answered. His palms started to sweat.

"Well, Cassidy. Meet your son" Elliot said smirking, trying not to loose his cool. Fin and Elliot watched Cassidy's face drop. You could see the sweat form in ton his face.

"H-He's not m-mine" He stuttered looking at the smiling boy in the picture.

"Well, according to Ms. Benson, She wasn't sexually active with anyone when you raped her. She hasn't been with anyone sexually since then" Elliot breathed. This was the last thing he wasted to be doing. He wanted to be curled up on the couch with Olivia and Mikey, but he was stuck here with Cassidy.

"I never raped her" Cassidy seethed.

"Then how do you explain him?" Fin asked tapping Mikey's picture.

"She's a stripper, she sleeps around and she's trying to pin it on me. She just wants me to go to jail, stupid slut" He said cooly. Elliot clenched his jaw before taking a breath, he glanced over at Fin.

"Well, I guess we will find out soon enough" Elliot said grabbing the water. "Rookie mistake Cassidy" He smirked before walking out of the room.

"Take this to Mel" Elliot breathed before he rushed up to the locker rooms, not seeing Olivia walk in.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked over to Fin.

"We just finished interrogating Cassidy" Fin breathed. Olivia facial expression changed and she ran up the stairs after Elliot. She got to the top of the steps and heard banging. She ran into the room and saw Elliot punching the locker.

"El" She breathed as she walked over to him. She grabbed his hands and held them. She stood in front of the locker. He looked over at her, he saw the concern in her face.

"What are you doing! You could break your hand!" She exclaimed as she rubbed his knuckles.

"What are you doing here?" He asked ignoring her pervious statement.

"I came to get you for lunch" She breathed, she leaned down and kissed his hands. "Don't do stuff like this El, you scared me" She looked up into his eyes.

"The things he said" Elliot murmured. Olivia let his hands go and cupped his cheeks.

"Hey, I'm doing better. It's all because of you, I know he cant hurt me anymore. I have you to protect me." She leaned forward and pecked his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She snuggled into his arms and he held her close.

"I hate what he did to you, and hearing him deny it… It really pisses me off." he whispered. She gave a faint smile before she pulled him into a kiss.

"El, He's going to jail, I've never felt more safe in my entire life. That's all because of you, if you start to doubt it, than I will and that wont be good. Everything will be okay" She said looking into his eyes "As long as its me and you, we can do this" She kissed him lightly.

"And Mikey" He said smiling.

"And of course Mikey" She said pulling him into a heart-stopping kiss.

"I should be the one calming you down, yet its vice versa" He said chuckling.

"We need each other. You keep me grounded and I keep you from breaking something" She said smiling.

"And this is why I love you" He said, he froze after he realized the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Y-You love m-me?" Olivia asked pulling back slightly.

"Yes, well I m-mean, I-" he stuttered. "Olivia" He cupped her cheeks. "You are the strongest person I know, you may thing you need me, but god Liv" He paused searching her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You are such an amazing mother, I love watching you with Mikey, he adores you." A faint smile appeared on her face. "So yes Olivia Benson, I love you. I love everything about you." He breathed looking at her.

"El" She breathed looking into his eyes. "I-I"

* * *

**_What will Olivia say? Will she say it back? Or will she run? Please review! I know its taken me a while with this story! I've been busy and I have MidTerms all this week and I will update as soon as I can! I hope you guys are still reading this! Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Yes, well I m-mean, I-" he stuttered. "Olivia" He cupped her cheeks. "You are the strongest person I know, you may thing you need me, but god Liv" He paused searching her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You are such an amazing mother, I love watching you with Mikey, he adores you." A faint smile appeared on her face. "So yes Olivia Benson, I love you. I love everything about you." He breathed looking at her._

_"El" She breathed looking into his eyes. "I-I"_

"Liv you don't have to say it back" Elliot breathed.

She looked at him and a faint smile appeared on her face. She took his hands in her own.

"El, I" She looked down before speaking again. "I don't know what love is, I-I don't know if what I feel is love" She admitted. "I've never been loved before. With my mom and then after the rape I closed myself off from everyone" She looked up meeting his eyes. "I don't know how to love". He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her palms.

"Let me show you how to love Liv" He whispered.

"El" She murmured. She didn't want to burden him. "I'm b-broken" she looked down.

"No Liv, you are a survivor" He slipped his hand down to her waist and traced her tattoo. "You are _fearless._" She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He held her close and whispered in her ear.

"You really are fearless Liv" A shiver ran down her spine.

"Thank you" She murmured looking into his eyes. "You make everything seem so-so simple"

"I try" He said causing her to laugh.

"Come on lets go" Olivia spoke taking his hand and walking out of the locker rooms.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours" Olivia said kissing Mikey's head.

"Going to work?" Elliot asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah" She said looking up. "I'm giving my boss my two weeks"

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I need a new job" She said as he walked over.

"I like that idea" he smiled pulling her closer.

"Me too" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I'm going to start looking for jobs tomorrow" she said kissing him quickly.

"Sounds good, see you soon" He smiled watching her walk out the door.

* * *

Olivia had just finished her shift and she was about to walk back to get changed and head back home. She was about to push the door open when something caught her eye. She turned around to see Kathy right behind her.

"You wont last long" She said giving Olivia a once over.

"By that you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot" She said taking a sip of her drink. "He will leave you soon enough" She smirked.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he's not the settling down type" She said. "Plus what could he see in you, your just a stripper" Kathy said laughing.

Olivia blood began to boil, how dare she. She didn't know anything about their relationship. Olivia took a step closer to Kathy.

"You don't know anything about our relationship" Olivia spat.

"Then tell me Olivia" She challenged.

"I don't need to tell you anything" She said turning around.

"He doesn't love you" Kathy smirked as Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't love him either" She smiled until Olivia turned around.

"He actually does love me Kathy" She spat.

Kathy smirked. "But you don't love him"

"Of course I-" Olivia stopped. Did she? She still didn't know. She took shaky breath.

"You don't" Kathy said with a huge smile on her face.

"I" Olivia tried.

"Wow, that's pathetic" Kathy laughed as she started to walk away. Olivia snapped, she was done with Kathy's bullshit.

"I don't care what you think Kathy. Elliot is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Hands down. He's amazing with my son and he is my rock. I don't know what I would do without him. So for you information" Olivia said getting in your face. "No that its any of your business, but I do love him" She yelled over the music. "I love him" She repeated more to herself than Kathy.

"Yeah I heard you" Kathy said clearly pissed off.

"I. love. him." She said again as she ran to get her bag to change. Kathy stood there confused and pissed off. She stormed off, and got another drink at the bar.

* * *

"What movie do you want to watch buddy?" Elliot asked as Mikey sat on the couch.

"Bwother Bwear" Mikey replied smiling sweetly.

"Brother Bear it is!" Elliot said as he put the movie in and walking back to the couch. The movie started to play and Elliot laid down with Mikey on his chest. Elliot pulled a blanket up to cover both of them. They watched the movie and halfway through Mikey was asleep. Elliot smiled before he too slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment to see the title screen of Brother Bear playing. She smiled as she put her stuff on the ground. She hadn't been able to stop smiling ever since she left the club. She walked over and her smile grew larger at the sight before her. Mikey was fast asleep on Elliot's chest. It was by far the cutest thing she's ever seen.

She slowly picked Mikey up and he snuggled into her chest as she took him into his bedroom. She tucked him into his bed and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Mommy loves you" She whispered.

She slowly shut his door and made her way back to the living room. She took her shoes off and got on the couch and cuddled into Elliot. His arm wrapped around her waist and she let a content sigh slip past her lips.

"Love you Liv" Elliot murmured pulling her closer.

"I love you too Elliot" Olivia said kissing his forehead. She slowly drifted off to sleep and missed the smile that grew on his face.

* * *

**_How you liked the update! I have 2 more days of Midterms! Then I will be done and I will have more time to update! Please leave a review if you have time! Thank you all for reading! I'm so excited I get to see Katy Perry this summer! :) Sorry It's short!_**


End file.
